


i don't belong (to anyone)

by sopeshades



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, [Johnny voice] oh my God they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeshades/pseuds/sopeshades
Summary: There were a few things they didn’t account for when they started this whole‘friends with benefits’thing:Johnny wants to get closer. Ten doesn’t kiss.





	i don't belong (to anyone)

_**i.** _

 

 

The early hours of morning always give Johnny time to reflect, and to observe.

Long lashes casted shadows against the smooth skin of Ten’s cheek, fluttering slightly as he slept. The sheet was draped haphazardly over Ten’s waist, Johnny noticing the loose tank top sliding off the smaller man’s shoulder, likely stemming from how much he tossed and turned at night. It’s early, Johnny thinks, with the sky peeking through the blinds, encasing the bedroom in a cool blue haze. Soon it will be morning and the sun will stream in in golden rays across them, encasing the pair in a warm glow. Johnny thinks to the moment where he’ll crawl out of bed and pull the blinds closed, giving Ten more of a chance to rest. For now though, he’s content to lay here and watch him sleep.

The minutes pass by, the only sound being the rhythmic sound of Ten breathing and a fan oscillating in the corner of the room. Johnny blinks up at the ceiling, his eyes tracing patterns in the gray paint. After a moment, he plucks up the courage to turn on his side and quietly slip open the drawer on the nightstand. His fingers graze the bottom of the drawer before finding what he’s looking for. His hand grips the object, sliding the drawer closed with the other. He gently turns to face Ten, movements slow as to not wake the smaller man. Johnny’s gaze lands on the same dark eyelashes barely grazing Ten’s cheek and he smiles.

In the stillness of morning, Johnny waits for Ten.

 

**_ii._ **

 

“Hey, you almost ready?” Johnny called out as he scrolled through his social media feed on his phone. His arm was resting on the armrest of the couch, his large hand propping his head up as he lazily flicked through his phone. “Yeah, just give me a minute” a melodic voice replied, echoing out of the small bathroom of their shared apartment. The overhead fan ticked slightly, trying to accommodate the high setting Johnny had flipped it on earlier in attempts to cool their place down. The breeze made the collar of Johnny’s t-shirt flutter slightly against his collarbones, the thin material being no match for the high-powered fan.

“How do I look?”

The question made Johnny’s brow arch, looking up to meet the source of the question. He was eye-level with Ten’s waist, its slim curve highlighted by a thick leather belt and his black tee tucked into snug jeans. Johnny let his gaze drag up Ten’s body slowly, taking in the sight of the smaller man’s frame. By the time he met Ten’s gaze, the latter had a smirk playing on his features and his hands on his hips.

“Any more staring and I’d have to charge you" Ten replies smugly, cocking his hip to one side. The movement makes the already tight denim stretch across his defined thighs. Johnny’s phone slides out of his limp hand, clattering to the floor. He attempts a reply, but trips over his words. Instead, Johnny tilts his head in a silent question. The smaller man nods slightly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to bite back a smile.

In a flash, he takes Ten’s hand and pulls him into his lap. Johnny’s hands find Ten’s waist, the tucked-in t-shirt highlighting his slim frame. He tugs Ten closer into his lap by his belt buckle, and he's met with a raised brow.

“Like what you see?”

Johnny licks his lips and shoots him a smirk. “Maybe.” His large hands rest on Ten’s thighs, nails scratching lightly at the classic blue denim. Ten hums at the sensation, shifting his weight so he can lean in close enough to breathe on Johnny’s neck.

“You sure know how to tease a guy" Ten whispers scandalously, his hot breath dancing across Johnny’s skin and making him shudder. The latter snakes his hands upward, fingers grazing the smooth leather belt and scrambling for purchase. Ten picks up on this and grins, his bottom lip nestled between his teeth. He moves his hips in a figure eight, the action making Johnny’s head lull back as he groans.

“Fuck, you know we have somewhere to be in fifteen minutes" he hisses, fingers digging into Ten’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Johnny can feel Ten smile against the thin skin of his neck “I know.” He presses a shallow kiss in the junction between Johnny’s jaw and neck as his hips move against the taller man. Ten’s hands slide up Johnny’s chest until they lace around his neck, pulling him closer and letting his mouth fall into an open-mouthed kiss against the skin there. Ten grinds his hips against Johnny’s in a slow, calculated motion, using the friction of their jeans to his advantage. It works, Johnny’s hands suddenly palming Ten’s ass to pull him flush against his chest.

The movement makes Ten gasp, leaning back enough to look Johnny in the eye. Johnny leans in to capture Ten’s lips with his own, but is stopped by the smaller man’s index and middle finger against his lips.

“Let's not get too carried away, mm?” Ten practically purrs, eyes half-lidded and lips parted. Johnny finds himself pursing his lips against Ten’s fingers, but he nods in agreement. With a final roll of his hips, Ten slides off Johnny’s lap and strides into the hallway, throwing a _we’re going to be late_ over his shoulder.

 

**_iii._ **

 

The smell of small-batch coffee infiltrates Johnny’s senses as he pours it into his mug. He watches the dark liquid melt the sugar resting on the bottom of his cup, reaching for the cream in order to make the coffee more appealing for his palette. The sound of his spoon stirring the drink was the only sound in the apartment, save for the fan in the living room. It was a quiet time, Johnny being the only of the two awake at eight in the morning.

He takes a seat at the table, swirling the mug in his hand as he scrolls through his phone. His leg bounces as he takes a sip, the sweet caramel notes of the coffee filling his mouth. Johnny remembers the day Ten eagerly brought home the coffee beans with bright eyes, a rare treat on their normally tight college budget. Recalling Ten’s enthusiasm for something so simple made Johnny smile, and he only hoped that Ten would wake up soon to enjoy it with him.

His wish was granted mere minutes later when he heard a loud yawn from the hallway. Glancing up, Johnny saw Ten pad into the room. His blue-black hair was almost comically messy from sleep, and he was clad in boxers and an oversized hoodie-- Johnny’s, he would smugly remind you.

“Didn’t think you’d crawl out of bed before noon on a Saturday” Johnny says, words dripping with amusement. He laughs when he hears Ten’s _ngh_ in response as he props his chin up on the kitchen counter by his hand. The sight makes Johnny’s heart clench, the urge to go over and kiss Ten’s pouted lips stronger than ever.

Instead, Johnny tells the smaller man that there’s coffee ready for him.

Ten nods slightly, pushing himself off the counter and reaching for a mug. Yawning, he pours himself coffee and takes a sip. His eyes are blinking back sleep, but widen slightly when he registers the familiar brew.

“You made my favorite” he says in disbelief, looking at Johnny with a slack jaw. Johnny bites back a laugh as he turns in his chair, giving Ten a smile instead.

“Well yeah, why wouldn't I?” he replies, locking his phone screen and placing it face down on the table. As if an invitation, Ten pads over and places the mug on the table. He takes the chance, crawling into Johnny’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Settling his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck, Ten lets out a little sigh. After a moment of shock, Johnny wraps one strong arm around Ten’s waist.

“If this is the response I get every time I make you coffee, remind me to do it everyday” Johnny laughs, his breath tickling the hair on top of Ten’s head. The latter only replies by placing a kiss to Johnny’s collarbone, nuzzling into the skin there.

 

**_iv._ **

 

The mood is lively, the neon signs of downtown bathing the group in a warm glow as the group huddles outside a bar. Doyoung and Yuta are chatting aimlessly about some shitty movie they saw last week, heads tilted towards each other to be heard over the ambiance of the city at night. Mark is leaning into Johnny’s side, elbowing his ribs as he challenges the taller man to another round of shots. Johnny laughs as he pushes him off, his eyes finding Ten as he listens to Taeyong rave about some great new band he discovered. Ten has a cigarette hanging from his nimble fingers, tapping the ashes off every once in awhile to the sidewalk below.

Johnny catches himself staring at Ten, almost entranced by the way smoke leaks out of his lips and into the inky black night. He’s smiling and nodding along to whatever Taeyong’s saying, occasionally looking at the ground with a smile tugging on his lips. Johnny feels the urge to go over there, but he’s brought back to the present by a familiar nagging. He can vaguely feel a tugging on his sleeve, and his eyes slide over to the shorter man to his right with wide eyes.

“I’m just saying, man" Mark rambles, already a drink too far into being comfortably buzzed, “that I could totally own your ass if it was you, me, and a bottle of Cognac.”

Johnny finds himself snorting, scraping his boot across the dirty sidewalk. “Who the fuck does shots of Cognac out of all of us? It’s like twelve bucks a shot.”

“It’s worth it to hold over your head for the rest of the summer" Mark replies smartly, jabbing a finger into the center of Johnny’s chest. “But if you're too chickenshit, forget it.”

“I’m _not_ chickenshit--" Johnny starts, pausing when Ten strides up to him and hands over the cigarette. He takes a drag, letting the smoke filter out his nose before turning back to Mark with a glare “I’m just on a budget.”

“Yeah, whatever” Mark scoffs, rolling his eyes as Ten rests his head on Johnny’s shoulder. Looking to the taller man, he adds “Looks like you two should get out of here.”

Johnny knits his brow together, looking down at the man leaning against his body. Ten’s eyes are half-lidded, his body weight pressing up against Johnny as he yawns. With a smile, he wraps his arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and hoists him up.

“Probably” he replies, shaking Ten slightly until his eyes slide open. Peering down into his face, Johnny says “can you make it to the car?”

“Sure can” comes Ten’s melodic reply, staring up at Johnny through eyes that seem to shine. Their noses nearly brush, with Ten almost on his tiptoes to meet Johnny’s gaze. After biding their farewells, the two of them stumble down the sidewalk in a fit of laughter and too-close conversation.

As they get farther from the busier part of downtown, Johnny can hear the rhythmic sound of their shoes hitting the pavement. Ten has one arm wrapped around Johnny’s waist, and Johnny is resting his arm across Ten’s shoulders. The latter is using his other hand to thread through Johnny’s fingers, playing with them aimlessly as they walk. Every so often, Ten’s hip bumps into Johnny’s side. He thinks of their encounter just over a month ago, where Johnny left perfectly-shaped bruises that match his fingers against the skin of Ten’s waist. He clears his throat and looks up at the inky black sky.

It’s Ten who speaks up first. “You always get that same look on your face when you’re deep in thought.”

“Do I?” Johnny smirks, looking over to see Ten peering at him out of the corner of his eye. There’s a serene smile on his face as he idly twists the ring on Johnny’s index finger. The pair passes under streetlights, the warm glow bouncing off Ten’s sharp cheekbones. Johnny feels the urge to reach out and glide his fingers across the illuminated skin, but the moment passes when he Ten slips out of his grasp and leans up against Johnny’s car.

“You gonna tell me, or are you gonna keep looking at me like that?” Ten asks, reaching out to tug on the thin fabric of Johnny’s tee. With a smirk, Johnny lets himself be pulled into the smaller man’s chest. His hands find his hips, pushing Ten’s shirt up enough to graze his thumbs against tanned skin.

“Hmm, dunno” he muses, lazily looking Ten up and down as he leans against the silver exterior of the car. The latter’s lips quip into a grin, shrinking after a moment to something more dangerous. His hands loosen their grip on the thin cotton shirt, snaking their way up to the nape of Johnny’s neck and playing with the strands of hair there. Johnny takes the opportunity to lean in, nipping at the thin skin of Ten’s collarbones. The sensation makes Ten’s breath hitch in his throat, tugging lightly on Johnny’s hair and eliciting a groan from the taller man. Johnny pulls up until he’s nose-to-nose with Ten, leaning in to take his bottom lip between his teeth. Before he can, Ten hands slide down Johnny’s chest and into the front pockets of his jeans.

“What are you--” but he’s cut off by the familiar _beep_ coming from his car. Johnny pulls away from Ten just in time to see him dangling Johnny’s car keys in front of his face before slipping inside the vehicle. He watched Ten wave at him from the other side of the tinted glass, and all Johnny could do was shake his head and laugh as he climbed in the driver’s seat and started the engine.

He was acutely aware of Ten’s slender hand wrapped around his thigh the entire ride home.

 

_**v.** _

 

“Why don’t you ever kiss me?”

The words bubbled out of Johnny’s lips as they were sprawled out on Ten’s bed, admiring the fairy lights strung across the ceiling in intricate patterns. The hand that was fiddling with Johnny’s ring faltered for a moment, but soon began twisting the metal again. Eventually, Ten shifted to look at the taller man, the sheet slipping off his frame to reveal his bare shoulder.

“It’s too intimate” he replied quietly, his lips quipping into a smirk but his eyes reading something conflicted. Ten’s brows knitted together as he added “plus, your breath stinks.” The two of them collapsed into a laughing fit, Johnny pulling the smaller man into his chest. After a while the laughter subsides, with Ten huffing out a breath and looking back up at the warm glow of the fairy lights. Johnny’s thumb absently traces against the back of Ten’s arm, the soothing motion making Ten lean into the touch. Ten glances up at Johnny, taking in how the low light makes his tanned skin glow, his t-shirt hanging loose around his shoulders. He idly reaches up to ghost his fingers against Johnny’s exposed collarbone, humming when Johnny’s eyes slide shut.

“When I was little” Ten murmured, eyes trained on the way his fingers glide across Johnny’s skin “my mother told me people are like ships.” “Oh yeah?” he asks, something about Ten’s voice making it difficult for Johnny to look at him. He can feel Ten’s head bob slightly as he nods.

“They come and go like the tides, you know? People don’t really stay” Ten replies, his voice quiet. Johnny’s hand freezes on Ten’s arm, the muddled emotion in the smaller man’s voice making him hold his breath.

“Maybe they just need something to make them say" Johnny murmurs thoughtfully. Ten rests his chin on Johnny’s chest, looking up at him curiously.

“Like what?”

Johnny thinks for a moment, meeting Ten’s gaze. He sees the warm twinkling of fairy lights in the gleam of his eyes. “Well, ships need anchors, right?”

“Anchors" Ten repeats, his eyes scrunching up as he smiles gleefully. Johnny can feel a slight vibration in his chest when Ten speaks again. “I like that.”

Johnny gives him a soft smile in return, pushing a stray lock of hair out of Ten’s eyes with a gentle touch. Ten leans into Johnny’s palm for a moment, eyes fluttering shut as he hums in contentment. His lips are slightly parted, and Johnny takes the opportunity in stride. Johnny runs the pad of his thumb across Ten’s bottom lip experimentally, half expecting Ten to push him away. When he doesn’t, Johnny resumes trailing his thumb across the soft skin of Ten’s lips.

Eventually his hand falls away, the smaller man shifting his weight so he can rest his head against Johnny’s chest and over his heart. The larger man smooths down Ten’s hair and closes his eyes, enjoying the rare moment of intimacy between the two of them. It’s what Ten says next that strips the moment away, making Johnny’s nerves pit at the base of his spine.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

 

_**vi.** _

 

There are a lot of things Johnny admires-- nice sunsets, the beach on a clear day, the sound of rain on the window, but he’s pretty sure the sight in front of him beats them all. Ten is sitting on Johnny’s lap, legs pressed against either side of his thighs as he mindlessly scrolls through his phone. His dark hair is sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. There’s a lollipop hanging out of the side of his mouth-- cherry, Johnny thinks based on how Ten’s lips look more red than usual. Johnny drums his hands on Ten’s hips to get his attention, the latter lowering his phone to arch a slender brow.

“What’s up?” Ten asks, pulling the candy from his mouth with an almost-lewd _pop._ It makes Johnny shudder, but he shakes it off and gives the smaller man his best pout.

“You’re the one that pinned me to this couch and you’re not even going to pay me any attention?” he asks, an overdramatic whine escaping his lips on the last syllable. Ten smirks, leaning in close enough so their noses are almost touching. Johnny can smell the artificial cherry on his breath, but before he can lean in Ten presses the lollipop to Johnny’s lips.

“Hold this for me?” he purrs, lookin at Johnny with something darker in his eyes. Johnny complies, his mouth filling with the sugary taste as the candy hits his tongue. Ten hums in contentment, sitting back up and running his hands through Johnny’s hair. The sensation is soothing, with Johnny sliding his hands up Ten’s shirt to brush against his bare waist.

“What color is this?” Ten asks in English, his brow furrowed as he stares at Johnny’s hair. “It’s like the… like the pots we have outside.”

Johnny almost chokes on the lollipop, but he manages to mumble around the candy. “Terracotta?” he offers. He watches Ten’s nose scrunch up as he laughs.

“Terracotta!” he repeats, the unfamiliar word tumbling out of Ten’s mouth in a fit of giggles. Whatever sensual mood they had now gone, Johnny wraps his arm around Ten’s waist and pulls him into his chest as they both laugh. After their giggles subside, Johnny takes the lollipop out of his mouth and passes it to Ten. The latter takes it with a quiet _thank you_ and snuggles further into Johnny’s chest. The minutes tick by with the two of them tangled together, and Johnny finds himself pressing his lips to the top of Ten’s head.

This will have to be enough for now.

 

_**i. (revisited)** _

 

The early hours of morning always give Johnny time to reflect, and to observe.

Long lashes casted shadows against the smooth skin of Ten’s cheek, fluttering slightly as he slept. By now, the warm rays of the sun are casting across Ten’s bare shoulder, reaching across to Johnny’s pillow. Soon Johnny will have to crawl out of bed and pull the blinds closed, but the way the light hits the high point of Ten’s cheekbone is too mesmerizing to look away.

As fate would have it, the smaller man stirs and slowly opens his eyes. He meets Johnny’s gaze, blinking back the blurriness of sleep for a minute before smiling softly.

“Good morning” Ten says in a quiet voice. It’s rough and scratchy from sleep, but it still makes the nerves at the bottom of Johnny’s spine tingle like a live wire. In a moment Johnny will muster up the courage to give Ten what he’s been thinking about for the better half of the summer, but for now he merely cradles the smaller man’s face in his hand and brushes the hair out of his eyes.

“Good morning to you, too” he replies, a laugh escaping his lips when he sees Ten squint in the bright morning light. Johnny slips out of bed and pads over to the window, twisting the blinds closed. Turning around, he sees Ten sitting on the edge of the bed. He lets out a yawn, stretching his limbs and using slender fingers to slide the strap of his tank top back onto his shoulder. Johnny takes this opportunity to crouch down in front of him and take his hand. Ten looks at him quizzically, but Johnny only smiles and slips the object into his hand and closes Ten’s fist around it.

“What’s this?” Ten asks, pulling his hand from Johnny’s grasp and opening up his fist. In the center of his palm, a familiar ring is laced through a delicate silver chain.

“My anchor” Johnny replies quietly, his nerves hidden behind a smile. “You have it now.”

Ten takes a moment to process the words, his fingers brushing lightly over the silver band. When he finally meets Johnny’s eyes, he senses nothing but sincerity. The overwhelming emotions threatening to bubble up out of Ten are suppressed when he winds his fingers in Johnny’s chestnut locks, tugging him close enough to press their lips together. It’s a cautious kiss, but one that’s achingly sweet. When they pull apart, it’s only enough to glance at each other before Johnny is pulling Ten into another kiss. Ten slides off the bed as the kiss turns to something hotter, and the motion ends up with the two of them on the floor.

“Sorry” Ten mumbles into the kiss, taking Johnny’s lip with his bottom teeth. Johnny only responds by carding his fingers through Ten’s hair, holding the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Eventually their passionate kisses turn to playful pecks, with Ten resting his body against Johnny’s chest.

“I guess I can assume you like it?” Johnny asks between kisses, not even bothering to hide the smile tugging at his features. Ten pulls away, sitting up enough to clasp the chain around his neck. The silver band hangs in the hollow of his throat, catching the morning light with every subtle movement.

“Yeah, I like it” Ten replies, his voice quiet but steady. He cups Johnny’s jaw and leans down, kissing him slow and deep.

In the back of Johnny’s mind, he thinks this is one anchor he wouldn’t mind drowning with.

**Author's Note:**

> I love soft boyfriends. Big thanks again to Vic for the beta ♡  
> 
> 
> Also posted on tumblr 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sopeshades)   
>  [tumblr](sopeshades.tumblr.com)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sopeshades)


End file.
